Episode 7
''"Captain Beijing Literally Dies" ''is the 7th episode of the Captain Beijing anime. It is the season finale for season one. Summary Captain Beijing, using his multiple emeralds, flies towards the Kikkoman Base. At the front gates, Major Mexico, now outfitted with special Emerald Gear, and his bandits stand to face the Captain. Captain Beijing is able to sweep away all of the enemies and gets a one on one fight with the Major. The Emerald Gear that Major Mexico is wearing allows him to harness the power of a brewed emerald, even without another brewed emerald. His Brewed Emerald of Defense allows him to tank much of Captain Beijing's attacks. Using his superior defense and his special technique, the Taco Takedown, Major Mexico gets the upper hand on the Captain. Unfortunately, Major Mexico's Brewed Emerald of Defense activates from the Brewed Emerald of Unlocking, causing him to lose his defense gear. With the gear removed, Captain Beijing uses his Puff Puff Beam on Major Mexico, releasing his brain from the power of the mysterious fruit. With Major Mexico defeated, Captain Beijing rushes into the base's throne room where Supreme Emperor Hiroshima Nagasaki lies. With his understanding of the Emeralds, Captain Beijing knows this man to be the one who betrayed the Emeraldions thousands of years ago causing the creation of the Kikkoman Emeralds. The Kikkoman empire is actually made up of Emeraldions transformed using the power of the Blended Emerald of Fruit. While originally known for its power of creating fruit and the assassination of JFK, the emeralds true power is of creation and imagination. Through the emerald, Hiroshima Nagasaki is able to create fruits that allows for anything he wishes, as long as the fruit is eaten. While he lost a majority of the Emeralds in the original Rebirth, keeping the Fruit Emerald allowed for the Kikkoman Empire to be created by Hiroshima Nagasaki, making what was thought the weakest of the Blended Emeralds to be the strongest. With his Emerald Gear, Hiroshima Nagasaki sends out beams of radiation and fire, using the respective emeralds of that type. Captain Beijing is brought to his knees, about to be killed, when he is able to grab the blended emerald of fruit from the emperors crown, creating an unknown fruit. Hiroshima Nagasaki, believing the fruit to be one of healing, takes it from the ground and chomps down. Suddenly, he is filled with his own radiation and fire energy. The fruit Captain Beijing made was one to rebound the effects of all emeralds. The Kikkomen invading China suddenly turn back to their original Emeraldion forms, the brainwashed goons across the world are freed, and the attacks sent from the emperor's emerald gear are send back to him. The explosion of radiation and fire, along with Captain Beijing's own brewed emeralds, cause the area to be eradicated in an extreme blast. From the ground Lt. Seoul and his allies see the Kikkoman Base explode, crashing into the ocean. Lt Seoul, Ya Boi Lion, and Yung DooDoo rush into the flooding base to find Captain Beijing, the three find the throne room has been erased from existence and the Captain is no where to be found. In a huge funeral, Captain Beijing is celebrated across the world for stopping the invasion. The newly freed Emeraldions are sent back to their home land of Triacontagon, after enjoying a round of golf. Lt Seoul sits in sadness in the dark, losing one of his few friends and his greatest rivals. The screen fades to black, before a shine of an emerald appears, possibly signifying the survival of Captain Beijing. Controversy While the episode was known to be almost perfect in every way, there was some minor controversy since the series ended after only 7 episodes. Supposedly the backlash from Episode 6, along with their work on Ethiopian Cartoons, Gift From God studios didn't want to work on the anime anymore. The ending is also significantly different from the manga, as the manga is still continuing to this day, with Captain Beijing alive and well.